One of the major limitations in the management of a number of endoplasms with high dose chemotherapy is bone marrow suppression. Autologous bone marrow transplantation is a method which may allow the use of high dose chemotherapy with reduced bone marrow toxicity. In order to best utilize the potential of autologous bone marrow transplantation, workers from many areas need to exchange the currently available information. Cryobiology, immunology, experimental therapeutics, radiation biology, experimental hematology, oncology, radiation therapy, and clinical hematology are some of the areas that need to coordinate in order to get the best results from this form of treatment. The planned symposium will bring together experts from these different specialties who have, in many cases, been involved with studies on human bone marrow cells. It is expected that better studies on this modality of treatment can be initiated based on the new information generated at this meeting.